Lost
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en la batalla de Brooklyn y Tyson algo no hubiera salido bien? Cuando todos despertaron de aquel mundo creado por Brooklyn no solo la destrucción de la ciudad era lo único malo en ese escenario, sino un cuerpo inerte tambien.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí estoy con otro fic para los que hayan leído alguno de mis otros fics hola de nuevo! Y para los que no espero que lo hagan jaja. Este es un fic que había rondado mi cabeza desde hace ya algún tiempo, la idea más que nada, y no había tenido oportunidad de escribirlo hasta que ya por fin me decidí. Espero les guste, es un TysonxKai pero amistoso y un KaixOC y es básicamente un final alternativo a G-Revolution con un toque de la película de El Origen, no que tenga mucho que ver pero me sirvió un poco para inspirarme más de alguna manera. En fin espero les guste y continúen leyendo hasta el final, no tengo idea cuantos capítulos serán, pero espero que los lean todos y me dejen saber lo que opinan. Feliz inicio de año =).

**Summary:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en la batalla de Brooklyn y Tyson algo no hubiera salido bien? Cuando todos despertaron de aquel mundo creado por Brooklyn no solo la destrucción de la ciudad era lo único malo en ese escenario, sino el cuerpo inerte de cierto campeón mundial también.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen solo escribo esto por amor al arte =P.

**L O S T**

**Capitulo 1**

Después de aquella explosión tan grande, consecuencia de la batalla de beyblade que se estaba llevando a cabo, todos despertaron aturdidos en el mundo real ayudándose unos a otros a levantarse.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Max tocándose la cabeza

-Hemos vuelto a la realidad al parecer- respondió Rei quien yacía sentado en el suelo-¿Están todos bien?-

-Sí, pero, ¿dónde están Tyson y Brooklyn?- preguntó Hilary ayudando a Kenny a levantarse

-Buena pregunta- contesto Rei levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa-Kai, ¿tú los vez desde allá arriba?-

Kai, quien aún se encontraba en lo alto de un pilar de tierra no contesto y solo se limito a buscar con la mirada a las dos personas en cuestión sin tener mucho éxito. Trato de escuchar el sonido de los blades girando, el cual tampoco surgió, por lo que supuso que la batalla había finalizado, pero entonces, ¿en dónde estaban los dos participantes de aquella contienda?

-¡Tyson!- su respuesta llegó rápidamente de la boca de Rei quien no se había quedado a esperar lo que su ex-capitan tuviera que decir. La atención de Kai se fue directamente a donde provenía la voz del chico felino.

Rei movía un cuerpo que yacía tirado en el suelo, el cual perteneciera al actual campeón mundial.

-Tyson despierta amigo- Rei dejó de moverlo para poner sus dedos a la altura del cuelo de Tyson para sentir su pulso… no sintió nada.

-No- susurró

-¿Qué sucede Rei, está bien Tyson?- preguntaba Max quien iba llegando junto con Hilary, Daichi y Kenny. Kai bajó rápidamente del pilar para seguirlos.

-Ha de estar dormido el muy flojo, dale un zape y con eso se despierta Rei- decía Daichi con los brazos levantados sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

-No…-contesto Rei quien se apresuro a posar sus dedos por debajo de la nariz de Tyson. Al no sentir la respiración de este comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca y a proporcionarle RCP para animar su corazón. Al ver esto todos quedaron asombrados.

-Rei, dinos que sucede- dijo Kai mientras se acercaba expectante.

-Llamen a una ambulancia, no tiene pulso- las palabras de Rei fueron recibidas con terror mientras este continuaba la maniobra de resurrección.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Tyson esta muerto?- pronunció Max aturdido

-Si no llaman a una ambulancia rápido pronto lo estará- Rei volteo a verlos con mirada enojada, por lo que Kenny sacó rápidamente un celular y comenzó a marcar el número del hospital más cercano. Kai se acerco hacía donde estaban Rei y Tyson y se quedó viendo la cara de este último, una cara con los ojos cerrados, seria, lastimada y sin rastro de la sonrisa que alguna vez la caracterizara. Kai no podía creer nada de esto, por primera vez el estoico beyluchador no podía pensar claramente ni creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No hay señal, la batalla ha de haber dañado las líneas telefónicas- dijo Kenny con preocupación

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de Rei haciendo esfuerzo al tratar de resucitar a Tyson y el de las rodillas de Daichi cayendo contra el suelo, reacción del pequeño niño al sentirse impotente de lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente Rei paró el RCP.

-¿Po…por qué paras Rei?- preguntó temerosa Hilary

-Ya paso mucho tiempo… lo siento- contestó Rei

-No, pero si continúas tal vez logres reanimarlo- decía Max con la voz entrecortada

-No Maxie, después de cierto tiempo ya no hay nada que hacer- a esta respuesta Hilary llevó su mano a su boca y comenzó a llorar, lo mismo que Kenny y Daichi.

-No Rei debes estar bromeando- Max se acercó rápidamente hacía ellos e intento imitar las acciones resurrectorias de Rei.

-Max…- Rei colocó una mano sobre el hombro del estadounidense quien automáticamente dejo de hacer RCP y comenzó a llorar.

Kai los veía estupefacto, creía estar en un mal sueño, devolvió su mirada a aquel cuerpo sin vida y sintió su respiración acelerarse. Jamás volvería a hablar con él, jamás volvería a verlo sonreir, jamás volvería a batallar con él, jamás…

-¡Tyson!- Hiro quien no había despertado junto con los demás llegó corriendo a posarse a lado del cuerpo de su hermano, poniendo la cabeza de este en sus piernas -Tyson responde, ¿qué sucede aquí?- la pregunta la dirigió hacía Rei, quien solo movía su cabeza negativamente- No… ¡NO! ¡TYSON NO!- empezó a gritar y llorar Hiro mientras abrazaba a Tyson.

Todos los que habían estado en la batalla ahora presenciaban la dura escena, nunca una beybatalla había resultado en esto.

-No está muerto-

Todos voltearon de inmediato al dueño de la voz que había pronunciado esas palabras, la cual pertenecía a nadie más que a Brooklyn.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Kai quien volvía en sí

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital rápidamente, porque aún no muere pero lo hará si no nos damos prisa- Brooklyn se acercaba rápidamente hacía donde estaban todos

-Brooklyn ya le dimos RCP, no hay pulso- dijo Rei

-No, tu no sientes el pulso porque es muy débil, casi irreconocible pero ahí está, yo lo sé, háganme caso, es su amigo, no lo dejen morir así- decía Brooklyn mirando a Tyson –Todo esto es mi culpa-

-Sí, lo es- dijo Kai acercándose al cuerpo de Tyson y levantándolo en sus brazos- Pero después discutiremos eso, ahora debemos darnos prisa- al decir esto volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes asintieron.

-¡Chicos suban!- se escuchó decir y todos voltearon a donde estaba Romero y la Dinastia F arriba de un coche. Kai corrió hacía ellos con Tyson en brazos, seguido por Hiro y los demás- Wow no vamos a caber todos- dijo Romero

-Nosotros los alcanzaremos después- dijo Julia bajándose del coche junto a su hermano. Kai subió en la parte trasera y acomodó a Tyson a lo largo del asiento, sosteniendo su cabeza y parte de su espalda en sus brazos aún. Hiro subió al asiento delantero y Romero aceleró.

Ya en el hospital Tyson fue llevado rápidamente a emergencias, dejando a los demás esperando en la sala. Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron Hilary, Kenny, Daichi y Rei y Max con sus respectivos equipos, al igual que la Dinastía F.

-¿Qué noticias hay?- se acerco Rei a preguntarle a Hiro.

-Aún no sabemos nada, lo llevaron a emergencias- contesto Hiro

Kai estaba apoyado contra la pared alejado de los demás con la cabeza gacha y su ojo no vendado cerrado. Podía escuchar la conversación de Rei y Hiro, sin embargo, siendo como es él y menos ahora se sentía con la fuerza y con las ganas de estar rodeado de gente. Su mente divagaba en lo ocurrido y en qué pasaría si Tyson no se salvaba… esa no era una opción.

-¿Nos dirás lo que sucedió allá Brooklyn?- Kai escuchó que Rei le preguntaba a Brooklyn con tono desafiante. El susodicho permanecía sentado también alejado de la gente, pero al oír la pregunta de Rei se acercó al grupo que lo miraba preocupado, ansioso y enojado. Kai también se acerco para escuchar la explicación.

-Verán… mientras batallábamos, Tyson y yo entramos a una especie de limbo, el podía ver mis pensamientos y trató de ayudarme, pero fue demasiado tarde, la oscuridad de ese lugar se apoderó de mí… hasta que Tyson decidió tomar mi lugar…-

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas:** Bueno que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y que continúen leyendo, espero no haya sido un poco exagerado en algunas partes, pero vamos, es como en las películas, todo puede pasar XD. R/R please!


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios por favor =), eviten FLAMES!

Notas: Pondré las edades que para mí tienen en esta historia los personajes ok?

Tyson/Kenny/Hilary/Max: 15 años

Rei/Kai/Allison: 17 años

Hiro: 24 años

Daichi: 10 años

Listo!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**L O S T**

**Capitulo 2**

_FLASHBACK_

-Siempre ha sido igual para mí, así que puedes dejar a un lado la compasión- pronunciaba Brooklyn mientras unas alas negras lo envolvían

-Brooklyn, vamos amigo escúchate a ti mismo- dijo Tyson. Ambos beyluchadores se encontraban en otra dimensión.

-Estoy cansado de escuchar Tyson, nadie me escucha nunca porque siempre pierden contra mí… es cierto solo estas tratando de distraerme porque tampoco deseas perder, desafortunadamente para ti nunca bajo la guardia-al decir esto Brooklyn seguía siendo envuelto por las alas negras y una oscuridad enorme.

-¡Brooklyn!- Tyson grito para hacerlo reaccionar

-No, Brooklyn ya no existe… solo existe… este lugar… Brooklyn es mío- una voz diferente a la de Brooklyn salía de su boca

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? Deja a Brooklyn en paz- Tyson tomó una actitud más defensiva. Su contrincante ya no era humano.

-Yo soy la oscuridad de la mente de Brooklyn, el se ha rendido ante mí, por lo mismo ahora me pertenece… me pertenece SU VIDA- la voz sonaba distorsionada, maligna.

-¡No, él no te pertenece, él no le pertenece a nadie más que a él mismo! Brooklyn, ¿me escuchas?- gritó Tyson tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amigo y rival.

-Ya te dije, Brooklyn ya no existe, cuando salgas de este mundo, Brooklyn solo será un cuerpo inerte en tu mundo, un cuerpo sin alma, sin mente… sin nada, viviendo por siempre en este mi mundo… nuestro mundo- el cuerpo de Brooklyn comenzó a elevarse y Tyson pudo ver como perdía la conciencia.

-¡Dragoon, ataca, trae de regreso a Brooklyn!- Tyson le ordenó a su fiel compañero, pero este no se inmuto- ¡¿Qué?-

-Ja, no hay nada que puedas hacer, esta ya no es una beybatalla, simplemente estoy tomando lo que es mío- decía la voz

-No, Brooklyn no merece esto…no, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-Tyson cerró sus ojos y puños, la desesperación le estaba ganando

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? El dañó a tu amigo, al chico del fénix, además destruyó la ciudad y creó muchos problemas, ¿por qué habría de darle una segunda oportunidad?- preguntó la voz curiosa

-Todos la merecemos, Brooklyn no es una mala persona, solo está perdido, él tiene mucho que dar, y gente que lo quiere… que se preocupa por él- razonaba Tyson con la voz

-¿Tú… estarías dispuesto a darle esa segunda oportunidad?- preguntó la voz malignamente

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tyson algo temeroso

-Si… tú… ¿estarías dispuesto a tomar su lugar?- la pregunta sorprendió a Tyson quien guardo silencio durante un rato-Lo imaginaba- dijo la voz riendo

-¿Eso es lo que pides? ¿Un alma por la otra?- preguntó Tyson con las manos echas puño aun

-Sí, yo he venido aquí a reclamar lo que es mío, un alma, una mente, un corazón… y por lo que veo, tu eres mucho más valioso que Brooklyn, eres valiente, tu mente es fuerte y ni que decir de tu corazón… sería delicioso corromper tu ser con la oscuridad- Tyson podía sentir como la oscuridad lo iba rodeando lentamente sin tocarlo, como seduciéndolo

-Y, ¿quién te dice que puedes corromperme? ¿Qué pasará si acepto?- preguntó Tyson más decididamente

-Lo mismo que le pasaría a Brooklyn si decides marcharte… tu mente y alma se quedan aquí conmigo, para siempre… y tu cuerpo solo será un recipiente vacío, que eventualmente morirá-Tyson escuchaba atentamente y pensaba. Pensaba en todo lo que perdería, sus amigos, su familia, su vida, pero por otro lado no podía dejar a Brooklyn aquí… no… él encontraría la forma de escapar, él sabía que la hallaría, después de todo, la oscuridad lo había dicho, el era mental y espiritualmente fuerte, si había alguien que podía ganarle a la oscuridad era él. Había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien, yo me quedó y Brooklyn queda libre de tus garras- dijo Tyson firmemente

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, excelente- la oscuridad lentamente empezó a alejarse del cuerpo de Brooklyn para rodear a Tyson- Será un placer corromper tu alma, Tyson Kinomiya- Tyson podía sentir una gran desolación y tristeza, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deprimido, imágenes de sus amigos, familia, fans, beybatallas, conocidos, todo se iba alejando mientras la oscuridad se iba apoderando de su corazón y su mente. Al dejar completamente el cuerpo de Brooklyn, este despertó para ver a Tyson envuelto en aquellas alas negras que hace unos momentos lo abrazaran a él. No podía creer lo que veía, no podía creer que Tyson se hubiera sacrificado por él.

-Haz que valga la pena- le dijo Tyson mirándolo con desolación y en ese momento un rayo de luz apareció y Brooklyn abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba nuevamente en la realidad.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió, Tyson está atrapado en un limbo de oscuridad… él se sacrifico por mí- terminó de contar Brooklyn al grupo de personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando noticias del campeón mundial. Nadie podía creerlo, ¿Tyson rendido ante la oscuridad? Tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Hiro Kinomiya?- la voz de una doctora se escuchó de repente en el silencio que había causado la historia de Brooklyn

-Si soy yo- dijo Hiro acercándose a la doctora quien lo alejo un poco del grupo, quienes miraban expectantes

-Logramos resucitar a su hermano, pero desgraciadamente me temo que debo informarle que ha caído en un estado de coma, lo siento mucho, no tiene lesiones graves ni golpes en la cabeza, pero no sabemos por qué entro en este estado, lo mantendremos en observación algunos días, y en cuanto se encuentre más estable lo podrán visitar-la doctora se empezó a alejar dejando a un Hiro helado en su lugar. Este al no poder con la noticia se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la sala, y todos se acercaron a él para saber lo que la doctora le había dicho.

-Está en coma…- dijo Hiro aún estupefacto, mirando un punto desconocido. Otra vez el silencio se hizo sentir en la sala, enfriando los corazones de los presentes. De repente se escucho un golpe y cuando todos voltearon vieron a Brooklyn en el suelo y a Kai a su lado con la mirada sombría

-¡Kai!- Rei se acercó rápidamente para detener a su compañero de equipo, pero este lo evadió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital. Afuera el sol comenzaba a ponerse, era una vista hermosa que no hacía juego con lo triste que había sido esa tarde.

…

Después de la partida de Kai, todos habían decidido regresar a sus respectivos hoteles, mientras que los G-Revolutions regresaron a casa de los Kinomiya, ya que en estos momentos debían estar con Hiro y el abuelo, además que estar en casa del menor de los Kinomiya les daba algo de esperanza. El abuelo no tomo nada bien la noticia de que su nieto estaba en coma, había sido una escena dura de ver, pero una vez recuperada su compostura, se dedicó a hacer té para los demás, quienes se reunieron alrededor de la mesa en silencio, más que nada por no saber que decir y el horrible sentimiento de pérdida. Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que inesperadamente sonó el timbre, por lo que el abuelo fue a abrir la puerta y cuando regreso al comedor venía acompañado por una joven de cabello largo azulado, liso y amarrado en una cola de caballo. Iba vestida con las ropas típicas de una sacerdotisa y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Hiro y Tyson al igual que el tono bronceado de su piel.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a mi nieta Allison- el abuelo la presentó y ella hizo la típica reverencia oriental

-¿Nieta?- preguntó Daichi

-Así es, soy hermana de Tyson, hermana mayor para ser más exactos- contesto la chica de nombre Allison

-A veces me preguntó, ¿qué sabemos en realidad de Tyson? , nunca nos habló de Hiro y ahora también tiene otra hermana mayor, wow… pero perdón por mi rudeza, mucho gusto Allison, mi nombre es Rei y ellos son Max, Kenny, Daichi y Hilary- dijo Rei poniéndose de pie y presentando a sus amigos

-Mucho gusto chicos, he escuchado mucho de ustedes, después de todo ustedes son como una familia para mi hermano- a esto Allison sonrió y tomo asiento en la mesa junto a los demás quienes le hicieron un espacio

-Así que eres su hermana mayor, ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Max

-Tengo 17 años, soy dos años mayor que Tyson, y 6 menor que Hiro- contesto amablemente Allison mientras el abuelo le proporcionaba una taza de té

-¿Y por qué razón Tyson nunca ha hablado de ti?- Daichi preguntó curioso, por lo que todos lo voltearon a ver con miradas de reprensión-¿Qué?- preguntó el aludido sin saber porque lo reprendían

-Jaja, no se preocupen, está bien que lo pregunte, además me imagino que ustedes también quieren saber el porqué. Bueno, es la misma razón por la que tampoco les habló de Hiro, y seguramente tampoco sabían que mi padre es un arqueólogo hasta que lo conocieron. El punto es que a Tyson no le gusta hablar de nuestra familia- todos escuchaban atentos a lo que Allison decía. Ésta tomo un poco de té y continuó- Verán, cuando Tyson tenía 5 años nuestra madre falleció a causa de una grave enfermedad. Después de que ella falleciera nuestra familia se fue desintegrando, aunque nos queremos, no somos exactamente una familia unida, ya que mi madre era el pegamento que siempre nos mantuvo juntos, y después de su muerte cada quien tomo caminos separados. Aunque Hiro y yo éramos aun jóvenes tomamos caminos distintos a los de Tyson, yo empecé mi entrenamiento como sacerdotisa por lo que tuve que mudarme al templo de la ciudad, y Hiro decidió acompañar a nuestro padre en sus excavaciones, dejando solo a Tyson con el abuelo. Tyson no tomo muy bien esto, siendo solo un niño no entendía porque lo dejábamos, y la verdad es que no hay excusa para haberlo dejado solo, pero aunque fuéramos una familia, cada quien tenía en mente otras metas que cumplir. Sé qué pensarán que somos egoístas, pero con el tiempo Tyson lo entendió, y además siempre ha vivido muy contento con el abuelo, pero no habla de nosotros porque muy en el fondo sigue enojado con nosotros por haberlo dejado, aunque ya lo haya superado, y supongo que no quería que ustedes lo vieran como una víctima o con lastima, así que esa es la razón- terminó de contar Allison

-Ya veo… bueno entonces supongo que el abuelo ya te ha dicho lo que sucedió con Tyson-dijo Rei con cuidado para no herir susceptibilidades

-Así es, bueno él no me lo dijo pero yo lo sé, y es por eso qué estoy aquí, para ayudarles a traer a mi hermanito de vuelta-dijo Allison

-¿Tú puedes traerlo de vuelta?- preguntó Hilary con esperanza

-Yo no, pero uno de ustedes sí- contestó Allison

-¿Quién?- preguntó Kenny

-Está llegando en estos momentos- dijo Allison bajando su taza de té y cerrando los ojos.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a Kai del otro lado.

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas:** Bueno que les pareció? Comentarios, sugerencias, ideas son bienvenidas, criticas constructivas también, destructivas abstenerse por favor. Pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo espérenlo. =)


End file.
